Re: Your Brains
"Re: Your Brains" is a song written and performed by Jonathan Coulton. It is sung by a zombie named Bob as he politely tries to convince his former coworker Tom to let him and a zombie horde inside to eat his and the other survivors' brains. Lyrics Heya Tom, it's Bob from the office down the hall Good to see you buddy, how've you been? Thing have been okay for me, except that I'm a zombie now I really wish you'd let us in I think I speak for all of us when I say I understand Why you folks might hesitate to submit to our demand But here's an FYI: you're all gonna die screaming! All we want to do is eat your brains We're not unreasonable; I mean, no one's gonna eat your eyes All we want to do is eat your brains We're at an impasse here--maybe we should compromise: If you open up the doors We'll all come inside and eat your brains! I don't want to nitpick, Tom, but is this really your plan? To spend your whole life locked inside a mall? Maybe that's okay for now, but someday you'll be out of food and guns And then you'll have to make the call I'm not surprised to see you haven't thought it through enough You never had the head for all that bigger-picture stuff But Tom, that's what I do, and I plan on eating you slowly! All we want to do is eat your brains We're not unreasonable; I mean, no one's gonna eat your eyes All we want to do is eat your brains We're at an impasse here--maybe we should compromise: If you open up the doors We'll all come inside and eat your brains! I'd like to help you, Tom, in any way I can I sure appreciate the way you're working with me I'm not a monster, Tom, well, technically I am I guess I am... I've got another meeting, Tom--maybe we could wrap it up? I know we'll get to common ground somehow Meanwhile, I'll report back to my colleagues, who were chewing on the doors I guess we'll table this for now I'm glad to see you take constructive criticism well Thank you for your time, I know we're all busy as hell And we'll put this thing to bed, when I bash your head open! All we want to do is eat your brains We're not unreasonable; I mean, no one's gonna eat your eyes All we want to do is eat your brains We're at an impasse here--maybe we should compromise: If you open up the doors We'll all come inside and eat your brains! Other Appearances *The song was featured on the albums Thing a Week Two, JoCo Looks Back, and Best. Concert. Ever. *The song is featured as an Easter Egg in the video game Left 4 Dead 2, and will play on various jukeboxes throughout the game. Videos Official Re Your Brains by Jonathan Coulton with lyrics HQ Covers Re Your Brains|Llama Tsunami Re Your Brains-0|Penny Whiskey Category:Independent Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Video Game Songs